Between The Snow
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: AU: Entre la nieve, la infinita nieve, se puede ver el amor por que el amor es tan blanco y puro como ella. One-shot HitsuKarin.


**Hola, aquí les dejo esta pequeña cosa que se me ocurrió.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo, estúpido troll.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~* Between The Snow *~**

**.**

**.**

Estaba helando, helando y con ganas, tanto que ya no sentía el trasero, ni ninguna de sus extremidades. Pero ella se lo buscó, ella había querido salir a esquiar aun cuando le avisaron que estaba haciendo demasiado frio para eso. Tenían razón. Estaba arrepentida de no haberles hecho caso al gerente de la posada, a él. Sobre todo él que le había advertido sobre la estupidez que era hacerlo, pero su dignidad, su orgullo, podían más, aun si se volvía paleta helada, esquiaría.

Lo intentó, lo logró y falló.

A penas si pudo hacerlo durante 5 gloriosos minutos, su sonrisa blanca contrastaba con su oscuro antifaz de esquiador. Su pelo ébano estaba llenó de nieve el gorro había salido volando en una de las tantas ventiscas. Cayó en el nevado suelo, moldeando la nieve a su forma, exhausta y muerta de frio, pero satisfecha, ahora nadie podría decir que Kurosaki Karin se retractaba en sus palabras. Había dicho que esquiaría, ¡Lo hizo! Duro poco, aun así eso contaba. Ahora solo tenía que recuperar fuerzas y regresar al hotel, cambiarse de ropa, meterse a su caliente cama y dormir, porque ¡Con una mierda, se estaba congelando ahí fuera! Bufó pero realmente sonó como un quejido. Tumbó su cuerpo hacia atrás, sintiendo el liquido congelado enfriar su cuerpo, que mas daba, solo seria por un corto tiempo. Cerró los ojos.

Uno, dos, tres… ¡10 minutos! Había cerrado sus orbes por diez minutos, eso era en extremo peligroso, lo sabía, su mente le gritaba que los abriera, que se levantara y empezara a andar, no podía. Ya no le quedaba fuerza.

—Que estúpida eres-masculló una voz muy conocida para ella, luchó contra la pesadez de sus ojos, haciendo uso de la poca energía que tenia para ver una mata blanca, tan blanca como la nieve.

Era él.

—Geez. Déjame en paz Toshiro-gruñó por lo bajo mientras el albino la alzaba entre sus brazos. Cargándola con sumo cuidado para llevarla con él. La morena sonrió, una parte de ella lo presentía, si hacia algo tan estúpido como lo que hizo, él, Hitsugaya Toshiro, iría por ella. Siempre lo hacía, siempre le debía una.

Siempre la salvaba. Y eso la molestaba.

* * *

—¿Planeabas morirte?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño y clavándole los ojos, haciendo que el mítico turquesa que los coloreaba se viera mas imponerte. Cruzó los brazos y se sentó en el filo de la mesa de la pequeña estancia que estaba en la habitación que ambos compartían.

La pelinegra suspiró agria, acomodó los edredones que él le había traído desde la habitación, por algún motivo se sentía de nuevo como una chiquilla siendo regañada por su padre. Pero ambos eran ya un par de adultos de 26 años, una pareja para ser precisos, una pareja en un viaje de diversión, un viaje que ahora era eclipsado por los sermones que su novio le daba. Toshiro era su novio desde que tenía 16, por lo que llevaban ya 10 años juntos, y siempre que metía la pata pasaba lo mismo. La regañaba por horas como si fuera una especie de guardian.

—Contéstame, ¿Querías morirte? ¿Eh?-alzó una ceja.

—Claro que no ¿Por quién me tomas?-refunfuñó hundiendo la cara entre las mantas que normalizaban su temperatura.

—Por una idiota impulsiva-musitó con honestidad.

—Vale, tal vez eso no fue muy… inteligente-otorgó a regañadientes.

—Más bien todo lo contrario. Aunque claro, esa idiotez solo se te puede ocurrir a ti- tosió ante el hecho de que el albino no media su modestia al hablar. Pero estaba acostumbrada, lo hacía siempre que la regañaba porque ella nunca paraba de meter la pata y preocuparlo

—Ok, ya está bien, lo siento, deja de fastidiarme-se mosqueó cabreada, lo que era normal en esas ocasiones.

—No lo hare, mereces un castigo- se levantó y acercó su cuerpo al de ella, sus ojos eran demasiado profundos, la estaban absorbiendo. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros, los brazos del peliblanco la arrinconaron contra el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Qué diablos vas a hacer?-susurró sonrojándose contra su voluntad.

—Te castigare-sonrió de una forma que su atractivo rostro dio miedo -. Te enseñare que debes escuchar lo que te dicen-murmuró con voz sensual acercando sus labios al lóbulo de la morena, provocándole cosquillas y un espantoso mariposeo en el estomago. La mordió.

—¡I-imbécil!-gritó tratando de empujarlo. No la dejo, le sujetó las muñecas –Carajo-se quejó al hallarse prisionera de él.

—No vuelvas a hacerme preocupar-su voz y su gesto se relajaron un poco, con gentileza la soltó y deslizó sus brazos que la envolvieron en un fuerte y cálido apretón. Apoyó su barbilla en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, dejando que su pesada respiración chocase contra la piel de ella, erizándola y encendiendo sus nervios.

—Lo siento. Tú…siempre me salvas-musitó pasando sus delgados brazos por la cintura de él para corresponder el afecto -. Y lo odio-agregó escondiendo su cara en el hombro de él.

—No tanto como yo. Odio salvarte-confesó, ella sonrió.

—Entonces no lo hagas-aconsejó.

—Si tan solo no te metieras en problemas cada vez que te quito los ojos, lo haría- respondió.

—Deja de salvarme.

—Deja de ponerte en peligro.

—No puedo- se separó del peliblanco para verle bien.

—Tampoco yo- suspiró -. Siempre es lo mismo.

—Si-concordó.

—Pero hay algo que odio más que salvarte- añadió pegando su frente a la de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Si no te salvo, podría perderte. De una u otra forma prefiero siempre correr para salvarte, que dejar que te vayas-la seriedad de sus palabras la envolvieron. Karin lo observó sin parpadear.

—Tonto. No me iré a ningún lado-entrelazó sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Toshiro.

—Claro, de eso me asegurare-sentenció mientras sellaba sus bocas en un beso, dulce y gentil.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra dicha que siguió después en esa demostración de amor, se fueron acumulando como los pequeños copos que caían grácilmente por la ventana, creando girones de emociones y sentimientos, puros y que se fundían entre ambos, haciéndolos conectar de una forma indescriptible.

—Hey, Toshiro-llamó la morena que era contenida entre los alargados y fuertes brazos del peliblanco, con su espalda pegada al pecho de él. Ya era muy tarde y la habitación estaba a oscuras.

—¿Hmm?-profirió simplemente, haciendo que su respiración chocara contra la cabeza de ella, ya que su barbilla descansaba en esta gracias a sus diferencias de alturas y tamaños.

—No te prometo evitar los problemas, sabes perfectamente que no puedo-dijo, él rió quedamente.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero, si te prometo que tú serás el único que pueda salvarme. Yo no dependo de nadie, absolutamente-lo sabía, Karin era alguien con una fortaleza increíble, se lo había demostrado en incalculables ocasiones desde que la conoció cuando eran niños -. Y no lo haré excepto de ti. Solo a ti te daré mi debilidad y…-se mordió el labio por la cursilería que diría -. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi todo- quiso golpearse por las palabras tan melosas que había dicho, porque siendo sinceros el romance acaramelado no era lo suyo.

—Esto no queda contigo-se burló el peliblanco, ella frunció el ceño y se medio levantó para encararlo, la cobija se deslizó un poco. Pero él le miraba la cara, su rostro estaba sutilmente sonrojado y su azabache cabello corto revuelto.

—Entonces me retracto. Ya sé que no me queda y es una bobada, solo… solo quería decirlo- expresó levemente molesta.

—Vale, está bien. Aunque no lo dijeras, tu ya eres mía, desde hace mucho-alzó una mano para tirar de ella y pegarla a él, la apretó para sentirla, para que el calor de ambos se hiciera uno, para que sus latidos fueran a la misma frecuencia.

—Te…-comenzó dudosa de decirlo, Toshiro besó su cabeza como un gesto para darle a entender que lo dijera sin pena ni nada -. Te amo.

—Y yo igual te amo imán de problemas.

—Cállate enano de nieve-reprochó hundiéndo la cara en su pecho y ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, con un lazo irrompible entre ambos. Su amor, que los unía y desdibujaba en una sola persona. Después de todo, el otro no seria capaz de vivir sin uno de ellos se iba por siempre.

Esa era su maldición y su bendición; amar y ser amados, proteger y ser protegidos. Ser uno y ser dos. Pelear, reír, vivir juntos, continuado el sendero de la vida tomados de las manos.

_Entre la nieve, la infinita nieve, se puede ver el amor por que el amor es tan blanco y puro como ella._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Ok, estuvo algo meloso, pero es que por Dios casi es san Valentín. Así que me pegó la fiebre jejeje, aunque yo no tengo novio U.U pero bueno…**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Dejen sus Reviews, cualquier cosa se acepta.**

**Nos leemos**

**Yanne!**


End file.
